


Fanmix for "Insert Hell Pun Here"

by afteriwake



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Constantine (Comic), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A fanmix for "Insert Hell Pun Here" by JupiterMelichios.





	Fanmix for "Insert Hell Pun Here"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JupiterMelichios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterMelichios/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Insert Hell Pun Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343229) by [JupiterMelichios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterMelichios/pseuds/JupiterMelichios). 

> This fanmix was made for WIP Big Bang 2019.

**Sex Pistols -** _Anarchy In The U.K._  
**The Adverts -** _One Chord Wonders_  
**Hunx & His Punx -** _Keep Away From Johnny_  
**The Jam -** _The Modern World_  
**The Ruts -** _Babylon’s Burning_  
**The Stranglers -** _No More Heroes_  
**New York Dolls -** _Human Being_  
**The Runaways -** _Secrets_  
**The Adicts -** _Joker In The Pack_  
**John Lennon -** _Working Class Hero_  
**Gossip -** _Standing In The Way Of Control_  
**Buzzcocks -** _Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn’t’ve?)_  
**The Crucified -** _The Pit_  
**Johnny Thunders & the Heartbreakers -** _Born To Lose_  
**The Clash -** _London Calling_

** [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/afteriwake/and-secrets-i-d-never-told-anyone-before-a-btvs-hellblazer-fic-inspired-fanmix) **


End file.
